


¿Eres real?

by Sawako93



Category: Donnie Darko (2001), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Crossover Pairings, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:09:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27807346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sawako93/pseuds/Sawako93
Summary: Peter es un joven tímido quien debido a un problema familiar termina viviendo en un pequeño pueblo, allí conocerá al misterioso Donnie Darko, un joven ligeramente perturbado que esconde algunos secretosAU inspirado en la película Donnie DarkoEsta es una historia de ficción inspirada en la película mencionada, no me pertenece al igual que las imágenes usadas
Relationships: Donnie Darko/Peter Parker, Jake Gyllenhaal & Tom Holland, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 1





	¿Eres real?

Una fría mañana de septiembre me encontraba caminando por los alrededores de la escuela, mis padres habían decidido mudarse a este pueblo olvidado luego de que papá Tony fuera descubierto con su quinto romance. No entendía porque simplemente no se divorciaban y eran felices por separado, al parecer papá Steve era masoquista o algo así y lo peor de todo es que yo siempre estaba al medio de ellos.  
Seguí inspeccionando los alrededores de aquella escuela privada, pasé frente a la estatua de bronce de un bulldog, era la mascota de la escuela, seguí caminando hasta llegar a al campo de futbol americano y entre la parte baja de las gradas vi a un chico recostado, no le di mayor importancia y me dirigí a mi primera clase.  
Me quedé mirando la pizarra durante unos breves segundos y miré la hoja de papel que me había dado el director, tenía que estar en clase de literatura, pero no veía libros por ningún lado y todos mis compañeros parecían mayores que yo. Entró el que asumí era el profesor y eso tampoco coincidía ya que quien impartía literatura era una tal Srta. Pomeroy.  
\- Buenos días estudiante vamos a comenzar… - me miro y sonrió- Disculpa ¿eres nuevo?  
\- Ah… si… soy Peter Parker, pero creo que estoy en el salón equivocado, se supone que debo estar en literatura  
\- Literatura es en el salón 412 con la Srta. Pomeroy, yo soy el profesor Monnitoff encargado del departamento de ciencias  
\- Oh rayos- me levante rápidamente- lo siento en serio- casi tropecé con mis propios pies al intentar salir de allí  
\- No te preocupes, nos veremos en el sexto periodo- hizo un gesto con la mano como despedida  
Cruce el pasillo rápidamente y llegué al salón indicado, tome un largo respiro y abrí la puerta de un tirón, entré y me quede pasmado sintiendo las miradas de todos los presentes debido a mi abrupta intromisión. La que asumí era la Srta. Pomeroy me quedó mirando divertida, se quito los lentes redondos y espero a que dijera algo.  
\- Lo siento, soy Peter y estaba en el salón equivocado, soy nuevo y…- ella levanto la mano y detuvo mi discurso  
\- Está bien  
\- ¿Dónde me siento?  
\- Siéntate al lado de quien te parezca más guapo – se encogió de hombros y todos en el salón empezaron a lanzar silbidos- Silencio, déjenlo escoger  
Pasé mi mirada por el salón y me detuve en un chico de piel pálida y cabello negro, la maestra siguió mi mirada y ordeno a la chica que estaba sentada al lado que se mueva  
Avance hacia mi puesto y pude sentir sus ojos azules sobre mí, le dedique una tímida sonrisa y me concentre en el libro que tocaba esa semana.  
Después de unos cuantos días me encontraba esperando el autobús en la parada cercana a mi casa y unos chicos se acercaron a molestarme, trate de ignorarlos, pero se acercaban y me empujaban entre sí.   
\- ¡No hay escuela hoy! - voltee a ver y se acercaba Donnie a paso rápido, se quedó mirando a los matones- La escuela está inundada y han suspendido las clases  
\- ¿Quieres acompañarme a casa? – lo miré significativamente   
\- Claro, vamos- comenzamos a avanzar en dirección contraria  
\- Revisa tu mochila, ellos suelen robar cosas  
\- Son unos idiotas- voltee a verlos- ¡Idiotas! - les saque el dedo medio  
\- ¿Por qué te mudaste aquí? - Donnie sonrió  
\- Drama de padres, mi padre fue encontrado con su quinto o decimo amante- me encogí de hombros- ¿Quién lleva la cuenta?  
\- Después del primero ya no importa  
\- Es cierto, mis padres tienen problemas mentales  
\- ¿En serio? Yo también ¿ellos de que tipo?  
\- Uno es adicto al sexo y el otro es masoquista- sonreí brevemente- ¿Cuáles son los tuyos?  
\- Bueno estuve en la cárcel… pero brevemente- movía sus manos al hablar- no fue nada grave solo un incendio menor ya sabes… no puedo conducir hasta los 21 y eso, pero después nada grave  
\- Eres raro- me detuve frente a mi casa  
\- Yo… lo siento- se veía nervioso  
\- Es un cumplido- lo quede mirando- debo irme tengo que hacer un ensayo   
\- Está bien… esto… quiero que salgamos  
\- ¿Salgamos? - lo miré curioso  
\- Ya sabes… salir juntos  
\- Ah… claro…- asentí con la cabeza- nos vemos  
\- ¿A dónde vas? - preguntó preocupado  
\- Esto… -señale detrás mío- a mi casa  
\- Oh… ok… agradezco que la escuela se haya inundado hoy  
\- ¿Por qué? - lo miré extrañado  
\- Porque pudimos tener esta conversación- sonreí y me fui a mi casa  
Abrí la puerta y mis padres estaban en otras de sus interminables discusiones, pero esta vez sobre como decorar la nueva casa, pasé de largo y me recosté en mi cama. Papá Steve entró en la habitación y me quedó mirando sorprendido.  
\- La escuela se inundó y no va a haber clases hoy  
\- ¿Cómo te está yendo? - preguntó mientras se sentaba a los pies de mi cama  
\- Todo bien, las clases de inglés son interesantes- señale con un gesto el libro que tenía sobre mi mesa de noche   
\- Me da gusto que te encuentres bien… sé que las cosas con tu padre no han estado yendo como deberían, pero es un nuevo comienzo y espero que podamos seguir adelante… como la familia que somos  
\- De acuerdo- traté de darle la mejor de mis sonrisas  
Las siguientes semanas solía pasar mi tiempo con Donnie y sus amigos cerca de las bancas del campo de futbol, simplemente conversamos de cosas sin importancia, aunque había momento donde Donnie se quedaba como en blanco; al parecer era algo común en él ya que sus amigos parecían no notarlo.  
\- ¿Cómo van las cosas en casa? - me pregunto   
\- Todo tranquilo- me encogí de hombros- supongo que la simpleza del pueblo ayuda a que se mantengan tranquilos- ¿Cómo van las cosas en tu cabeza?  
\- Bien, en ocasiones escucho esa voz, pero… no cuando estoy contigo- se detuvo y me miro de frente, tuve que levantar la vista ya que me llevaba unos centímetros   
\- ¿En serio? Eso parece estar bien entonces  
\- Si… ¿no quieres ir a mi casa?  
\- Ok  
Donnie me había contado de las voces que a veces escuchaba, no le decían nada malo solo le contaban cosas de un supuesto futuro, en ocasiones veía a un conejo que quería que hiciera cosas, pero él simplemente lo ignoraba y estaba yendo al psiquiatra, yo no era nadie para juzgarlo y sinceramente no me importaba; cada uno tenía sus propios demonios.  
Llegamos a su casa y no había nadie, algo raro considerando que según él su mamá siempre andaba rondando por allí. Subimos a su habitación y se sentó sobre su cama, examine su cuarto que estaba lleno de posters de mujeres y cosas extrañas.  
\- ¿Por qué tantos posters de chicas? - arrugue la nariz  
\- Para que mis padres piensen que soy un adolescente normal, suelo pensar mucho en sexo y chicas, aunque ahora último he estado pensando en chicos… - podía sentir su mirada que recorría mi cuerpo- o mejor dicho en un chico  
\- ¿Así? - lo miré sorprendido y tragué saliva, no es que no me hubiera dado cuenta de las miradas que me daba Donnie, sino que me sorprendía la forma tan abierta con la que podía decirlo  
\- Si…- se levantó de la cama y se detuvo delante mío- ¿sabes de quien estoy hablando?  
Volví a tragar saliva y le devolví la mirada, se acercó un poco más y tomo mis brazos con sus manos, sus ojos de azul intenso recorrían mi rostro.  
\- ¿Puedo besarte? - lamio sus labios  
\- Si…  
Acorto la distancia entre nosotros y me beso, al principio fue lento casi tímido, pero luego fue aumentando la intensidad. No sabía muy bien que hacer ya que nunca había besado a nadie, pero decidí abrir un poco mis labios y rápidamente su lengua se abrió paso a través de ellos, sus manos comenzaron a subir y bajar por mis brazos hasta decidirse por abrazarme.  
Estuvimos así unos segundos hasta que ambos necesitamos tomar aire, se separó un poco y lanzó un ligero gruñido, lo observe y sin previo aviso me lancé a sus brazos y le plante otro beso, debía admitir que se sentía muy bien. Fue retrocediendo hasta caer sobre la cama, sus manos comenzaron a recorrer mi cuerpo causando severos estragos en mi mente; descendió sus besos hacia mi cuello y me giro levemente para poder recostarme en la cama.  
\- Sabes Peter… desde el primer momento en que te vi quise hacer esto- suspiro- por un momento pensé que no eras real, pero al ver que todos te miraban y que inclusive la maestra te hablaba entonces entendí que si lo eras  
\- ¿Por qué pensarías eso? - pregunté tratando de recuperar un poco de aire  
\- Porque eres simplemente perfecto- me dio un tierno beso en la punta de la nariz – eres tan perfecto que desde ese día solo pienso en ti  
\- Donnie…  
\- Peter ¿eres real? - su mirada denotaba temor  
Lo miré a los ojos por unos breves segundos y mi única respuesta fue volver a besarlo. Donnie era un chico complejo pero yo tampoco podía dejar de pensar en él y no había ninguna fuera sobrehumana, ni conejos o desastre que pudieran hacer cambiar eso.


End file.
